


Daddy Issues

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: sizeofthatthing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Frottage, Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I was [Mickey], I would’ve beaten the daddy issues out of you a long time ago."</p><p>The Doctor is tired of Rose's hang ups with her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> For sizeofthatthing, prompt: Nine/Rose, daddy issues.

Rose grabbed the Doctor’s jacket as he was about the leave the TARDIS.

“Don’t leave me in here, Doctor!”

“I’m sorry, Rose, but this planet is dangerous for humans. I wish I could take you but one whiff of the air outside and your lungs will explode. If I had a choice I would go to a planet the two of us can explore together, but I have to take care of this matter alone.”

“But what if the TARDIS loses power?”

“Rose, I’ve told you before, the TARDIS is a living being. She doesn’t like being treated like any other object.”

The Doctor tried to leave the TARDIS. Rose still held on to his jacket.

“But what if I get lost in the TARDIS and I can’t find my way back to you?”

“Rose. You will not get lost in the TARDIS. Now let me go.”

Rose still held on to the Doctor’s jacket.

The Doctor sighed and turned away from the doors of the TARDIS. “Something’s wrong, Rose. An excellent companion like you is not normally this clingy.”

“I’ve been thinking about my father recently. I keep daydreaming of the times my mum would punish me for being bad. In my daydreams I keep wishing my father was there instead, spanking me and sending me to my room. I’m not sure if that’s normal or not. I think that’s why I’ve been acting out. Sorry, Doctor.”

“I’ve got an idea. I’ll _pretend_ to be your father. Meet me in your bedroom now.”

“But I thought you had to go see the—“

“I’ve got a few minutes to spare before I’m late for my meeting. Come on.”

***

The Doctor sat on Rose’s bed. “Rose, bend over in my lap.”

Rose looked at the Doctor, bewildered. “Why, Doctor?”

“If I’m to become your father for a few moments, I have to make sure I beat all your daddy issues out of you before I leave the TARDIS. Now bend over in my lap.”

“You know I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, yeah, what’s his name. Ricky?”

“Mickey.”

“If I was him, I would’ve beaten the daddy issues out of you a long time ago. Now bend over in my lap. Trust me. This will work.”

Rose bent over in the Doctor’s lap. The Doctor adjusted her ass so he could get to it.

“Do you know why I am doing this, Rose?”

“You just said you were going to beat the daddy issues out of me.”

“Oh, I forgot to mention. You have to call me Daddy. Beating the daddy issues out of you isn’t going to work unless you call me Daddy. And you have to start off by saying ‘Because I won’t let Daddy go off and do his grown-up things.’ Otherwise you’ll still be stuck with the daddy issues and we’ll never get off this planet.”

“Okay, Doctor.”

“Let me try this again.” The Doctor cleared his throat. “Do you know why I am doing this, Rose?”

“I won’t let Daddy go off and do his grown-up things.”

The Doctor spread his hand whacked Rose’s ass slowly.

“How do we know when we’re done beating the daddy issues out of me, Doc—I mean, Daddy?”

“When you like—“ The Doctor spanked Rose. “What I am doing to you.”

The Doctor continued to spank Rose. She quietly enjoyed the warmth the Doctor’s spanking gave her buttocks. She squirmed in the Doctor’s lap because of the warmth and accidentally rubbed her clit in the process. Rose started to rub her clit against the Doctor’s thigh through her pants. After a few minutes he stopped.

“Are they out yet?”

“No, Daddy.”

“I know. I can feel you trying to push them out.” The Doctor grinned.

The Doctor spanked Rose again. Rose continued rubbing her clit in the Doctor’s lap until her legs shook. Rose panted. She had a look of relief on her face.

“I don’t have to ask. Your daddy problems are gone for the moment.”

The Doctor picked up Rose and put her in her bed.

“I certainly hope you wouldn’t have done that with your actual father.”

Rose gasped. “I certainly would not, Doctor.”

“See you in a couple of hours,” the Doctor said as he leaped out of Rose’s bedroom.


End file.
